André Harris
"It's official, I have achieved maximum hottitude." - André in Survival of the Hottest André Cameron Harris (Leon Thomas) is the musically talented best friend of Tori Vega. Personality and Skills André is the guy everybody likes. He is good looking and charming too. He is always ready to give advice or ideas in a tough situation. For example, in "Jade Dumps Beck", he told Robbie how to review Trina's play; and also, when he suggested Tori make a song as a present for Trina's birthday. He's always the shoulder to lean on, especially for Tori. André is a skilled musician and can play many instruments, although he prefers the keyboard. His locker door is a keyboard and he can play it very well. He is also a very talented song writer, having written almost every song Tori has sung (Make It Shine, You're the Reason, Finally Falling, Tell Me that You Love Me, and Beggin' on Your Knees). It's been implied that André is well-built and strong. It is revealed in "Wi-Fi in the Sky" that he comes up with the (not so funny) jokes that sometimes make people laugh in the process. It is also revealed in "The Great Ping Pong Scam" that André can sing to some extent, when he co-sings Tell Me that You Love Me with Tori as well as in "The Diddly-Bops" when he co-sings Song2You. In "The Diddly-Bops" André gets a record deal. Relationship with Other Characters Tori Vega (2010-present; Best friend) Tori and André became best friends when he and Trina were partnered up for the talent show, and Tori watched them rehearse. He was the one who suggested that Tori take Trina's place after she had an allergic reaction to the Chinese Herb Gurgle. He also convinced Tori to accept her invitation to Hollywood Arts. He was the first to point out that Tori was special and belonged at Hollywood Arts. He is Tori's biggest supporter and is always reassuring her in tough situations. (See: Tandré) Trina Vega (2010-present; Frenemy) André and Trina are barely seen interacting in the series. Though Trina was André's partner in the annual show case. She often calls André by the wrong name (seemingly a running gag in the show) but he seems very tolerant of this. In Cat's New Boyfriend, Trina gets him to use the fish to smooth his feet like they did to hers. By the end of the episode, they (along with Jade, Beck, and Robbie) end up in the hospital due to the poison from the fish. In Wok Star they are seen faking as a celebrity (Trina) and her bodyguard (André) to help stall the manager. (See: Trandré) Beck Oliver (2008-present; Friend) André and Beck are shown to be very good friends and do hang out at times. Many fans debate about which one of these two should be with Tori, as Tandré and Bori are two of the more popular pairings on the show. (See: Bendré) Jade West (2008-present; Friend) André and Jade seem to be friends. They have been friends for at least two years as revealed in The Great Ping Pong Scam. As the series progress, they seem to be on good terms. (See: Jandré) Cat Valentine (2008-present; Good Friend) André and Cat seem to maintain a good friendship. But sometimes André becomes confused by the random statements Cat makes. At times, he will even ignore them, just on the basis of her being herself. His nickname for her is Little Red (A nickname she has been seen to be amused by) because of her hair color. (See: Candré) Robbie Shapiro (2008-present; Best friend) Robbie and André appear to be close friends. André is often the person Robbie goes to for advice in a situation. He has helped Robbie escape from various situations, such as in Jade Dumps Beck, when Trina threatens Robbie to write a good review on her play, but Robbie doesn't want to lie. He also took a ballet class with André just to be with girls. (See: Rodré) Rex Powers (2008-present; Friend) André and Rex seem to be on good terms. Though André was seen threatening Rex in Rex Dies. Trivia *André appears to be the most sensible character on the show. *André has never been stung by a bee, as said in Beck's Big Break. *André's locker has a keyboard built into it. *André can play many instruments, including the piano/keyboard, the french horn, and the guitar. However, he claims he will never learn to play the trumpet because of the spit valve, and that he just cannot manage to play the sitar. *André hates brussel sprouts (as mentioned in his Slap profile and in The Wood). *André likes trees, but not as much as he likes bushes (also mentioned in his Slap profile). *André, along with Tori, Robbie and Jade, has been featured in every episode of the series so far. *He likes having his tummy tickled, as mentioned in The Wood. *Prom Wrecker is the first episode in which André gets kissed on the show. He is the last of the characters to receive an onscreen kiss. *André (along with Beck) likes to make Jade jealous. *It is possible that André lives with his grandmother, as there has been no mention/appearances of either or both parents on the show. Possible evidence of this can be seen in the episodes Wi-Fi in the Sky and in Sleepover at Sikowitz's as well as several Slap videos. *André has a 96 year old grandfather. It is unknown whether he is married to André's crazy grandmother. *André says that his favorite food used to be spicy tuna, but is now buffalo nuggets. *André has two uncles; one who works as a realtor and another who Tori says is creepy. Photo Gallery Click here to see André's gallery Harris, André Harris, André Harris, André Harris, André